I Wouldn't Change A Thing
by Azkadellio
Summary: New One-shot. Jade's POV. Years after the gang leave Hollywood Arts and become famous in their own rite, they meet again for the wedding of two of their best friends. Jade West and Tori Vega are about to start a family. You are all cordially invited to the wedding of Jadelyn West and Victoria Vega.


"Jade, relax. You'll be fine."

I look over at my Maid of Honor, a once-again brunette Catarina Valentine, a nervous smile on my face. "I know, but I'm marrying Tori for crying out loud." I say in a small whisper.

"It'll be ok. Why are you so nervous?" Cat says, giving me a small smile in return. I stare at her in silence for a moment, thinking back to when I proposed.

_Flashback_

_Tori and I are at Maestro's for our five year anniversary. We started dating shortly after high school. You might be wondering about Beck? Yeah, we broke up again a few weeks after Sikowitz's stupid 'yes' challenge. Tori and I became closer after that. Soon enough, I developed feelings for her. She wasn't my rebound. Actually, André was, believe it or not. But when André and I figured out we were better as friends, nothing more, I turned to Tori._

_Now, here we are, five years later, still happy with each other. Well, as happy as I can get most of the time. Beck and I got over it and are friends now. He started dating Alyssa Vaughn not too long ago._

_I look across the small table, smiling at Tori._

_"Why are you smiling?" She asks, a smile on her face as well._

_"Can you believe that we lasted this long?" I ask her, my smile not fading. "Five years and still going strong like when we started dating."_

_"It is hard to believe, but I'm happy. Who knew the gank goth who hated me in high school would turn out to be my soul mate?" She says with a chuckle at the end._

_"I never actually hated you. I thought you were after Beck. How was I supposed to know you were a lesbian the whole time?"_

_"I tried to tell you I wasn't interested in Beck, but you never listened." She says, matter-of-factly._

_"Yeah, yeah. So, how are you enjoying your dinner?" I ask. I know she loves it here. Ever since the whole caviar fiasco Robbie got us into all those years ago, she's become a fan here. She stays away from caviar though._

_"Amazing, as always. Almost as amazing as you." I blush slightly at how infatuated she sounds._

_"DOn't get all mushy on me, Vega." I say, hiding my blush. She laughs at me calling her 'Vega', something I haven't done in a while._

_"Try not to blush when I compliment you, and I won't be mushy." She says with a knowing look. "I'll be back. I need to use the restroom."_

_I watch as she gets up and heads over to the restrooms. After she enters, I take the small velvet box out of my pocket, opening it to reveal the diamond engagement ring that André and Cat helped me pick out. André went because we needed the point of view of someone who knew Tori so well, and wouldn't tell her. Trina was out of the question with the last part._

_I hear footsteps coming from behind me, so I quickly close the box and pocket it again. A minute later, Tori sits back down, a smile on her face._

_"How's your new play coming along?" She asks as she sits._

_"I'm having a little difficulty with a character. Maybe you can help?" I look at her with a curious look on my face._

_"Sure. How can I help?" She answers, eagerly waiting for my response._

_"I'm stuck at how the main female character reacts to something." I say, trying not to laugh at how eager she looks now._

_"Well, run it through, and I'll see what I can do." I stare at her in amusement when her eyes widen at her accidental rhyme. She does that a lot lately._

_"Okay." I say with a chuckle. "Well, it's not something you can do that way, you know? The reaction needs to be genuine, not based off of a genuine reaction." I say as if I'm talking to an actor. "I do know of a way to do it though."_

_"Okay. Go for it." She says, still eager._

_"Okay." I take the box out of my pocket again and lean down, one knee on the ground in the traditional way. "Victoria Dawn Vega. When I first met you, I felt a pull to you. I was afraid of what it meant, so I acted like I hated you. I regret every minute of it. Five years ago, when I asked you out and you said yes, was the happiest day of my life. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?" I ask in the most sincere way I can._

_"YES!" She yells, catching everyone's attention, but my focus is purely on her. I get up, taking the ring out of it's tiny bos, slipping it on her left ring finger. "I would love to marry you, Jadelyn August West. I Love you." She finishes with a whisper so only I can hear her._

_"I love you too, Tori."_

_Flashback End_

"Hey Jade?" I jump at the voice that joins Cat and I. I look over quickly, seeing my bride-to-be's Maid of Honor, Trina.

"What? Did something happen to Tori?" I ask in a quick and worried voice.

"Chill, West." Trina says with a smile at how I responded. "She's fine. I just came over to see if you guys needed any help."

"Oh, sorry Trina." Trina and I have become decently close over the years. She no longer tries to sing or act, but has taken to modeling well. Her diva-esqu attitude is perfect for the runway. "We're good. Shouldn't you be helping Tori though?"

"Our mom has everything taken care of. Speaking of, I'm sorry about your mom. I know how much you wanted her here." She says in a quiet voice. What not a lot of people know, is that my relationship with my mother is amazing. Was, I mean. She passed away a few months after graduation, leaving the engagement ring my father gave her when he propose to her to me in her will. It's the same ring I gave Tori when I proposed.

"Thanks. I appreciate it." I say with a sad smile. "Are we done here?" I ask Cat. I look at them both now, smiling at how everything has turned out. Cat is wearing a light purple Maid of Honor dress, while Trina is wearing a black dress. I look in the mirror, my smile never leaving my face. Our hair is done simple, yet elegant. Cat's and Trina's hair is done up with slight curls. My hair is done up into my usual wavy style, draped down the my back. My dress is a purple, slightly darker than Cat's, with a corset-like top, and sleeves that go to just below my elbows, showing off my star tattoo, as well as the new tattoo I have. It's a star as well, but instead of pink and black like my first, it's purple and black. The black because it's my favorite color, and purple because it's Tori's.

I watch as Cat places the veil over my face, tears in our eyes. "Thanks for doing this for me Cat." I say in a whisper.

"Of course, Jadey." She says, just as quiet. We didn't even notice Trina left, not until Sharon, the flower girl and Trina's three year old daughter comes in. Oh, I forgot to mention. Beck and Trina got together during Tori's graduation party. They got drunk on the Vega's hidden stash of alcohol, and spent some 'alone' time in Trina's room. When she told him she was pregnant, he stayed with her to raise the baby. Soon after Sharon was born, Beck and Trina got married. I kept making a joke that it was a 'shotgun' wedding, stopping when Mr. Vega showed me he had a shotgun, giving me an odd smile while he showed it to me. I think he was hinting at something, don't you agree?

"Mommy sent me to see if you're ready." Sharon says in her childlike voice. I calmed down a lot over the years, Sharon helped with that. She took to me at a young age, don't ask me why, and I was named her Godmother.

"Almost, sweetie." I say, a genuine smile at my innocent God daughter. "Where's your daddy?" I ask gently.

"Sorry, I'm late. Sharon's an active little girl." Beck, dressed in a nice tuxedo, his hair in a small ponytail, says as he steps beside his daughter. "Wow. I made a huge mistake breaking up with you." He says to me, earning a laugh from Cat and Sharon, and a scowl from me.

"Bout time you realized that. Too bad for you, Tori's the lucky one." I say, walking over to Sharon and picking her up. "Huh, little Sharon?" I smile as she giggles. This little girl has single handedly made me weak. I'm okay with it though.

"Okay, Trina sent me to get you girls. How did Tori get you to be the wife, anyway?" Beck asks as the four of us head out of my dressing room, heading towards where the ceremony is taking place.

"You'll find out soon, trust me." I say to him. I get to the doorway, smiling when I see the final member of my little bridal party, Keiko. Remember the girl André was in such a rush to meet when Trina's gimble broke? Yeah, they got together after graduation, and she became the third member of my bridal party.

We stand in silence for a few moments, when Mrs. Vega gets Cat, Beck, and Keiko to go stand at the altar in their positions.

I see Lane walking over towards me. He stands silently by me, waiting for another person to show up. A minute later, Sikowitz walks over in a nice tux, and he's wearing shoes. That last part's interesting to me.

"Sorry I'm late. I couldn't find the straw for my coconut." I laugh at Sikowitz, while Lane just sighs.

"Just stand here and wait for the music to start." Lane says to Sikowitz. "Thanks for asking me to be the preist for your wedding, Jade. It means a lot to me."

"Don't worry. You know I originally wanted to ask Sikowitz to do that?" I say as an after thought.

"Why?" They both say, causing me to giggle a bit.

"I don't know. I knew I wanted someone I could trust, and he was there." I say casually.

"Well, I'm glad you didn't ask him. It'd be a weird ceremony, don't you think?" Lane says with a smile.

I smile back before turning towards Sikowitz. "He's better as the father figure anyway." I say happily.

"Why, thank you Jade." Sikowitz says with a proud smile on his face. A moment later, Mrs. Vega comes back and ushers Lane to the front of the church to start the ceremony. I see Trina, André, and Robbie, and Sharon by Trina's legs, at the altar, across from Cat, Beck, and Keiko. Off to the side is Helen, still principal of Hollywood Arts, at the piano. Tori asked her while we were at the school we were asked to go back and act as guest speakers to tell the current students about what Hollywood is actually like. She said yes, and hugged us. Well, she hugged Tori while thanking us, and gave me a brief hug.

I hear the music playing, and Sikowitz leads me down the aisle. To my right is Tori's family, with her mother and father sitting in front, watching us. Mrs. Vega has tears in her eyes, while Mr. Vega has a smile on his face, his eyes looking like tears are about to spill. To the left is my family. Well, the few that actually like me, anyway. The rest sided with my 'father' when he disowned me for wanting to date Tori. Oh well, no skin off my back. The rest of the pews are filled with Cat's, Beck's, Robbie's, and Keiko's families that were invited. Andre's grandmother is there, and surprisingly, isn't freaking out or anything.

We make it to the altar, and I freeze when I finally set my focus on Tori. Her hair is pulled back into a fancy ponytail, a jade green feather earing on her left, the right side blank. She's dressed in a black gown similar to mine, but not as extravagant. Our make-up is done close to the same. Cat did out make-up, taking care of Tori before me. She has light purple eyeshadow on, and her lips are done with a rose red lipstick, making her lips pop more. My eyeshadow is similar to hers, but done with a hint of silver to make my icy blue eyes stand out. My lipstick matches her, but mine is more of a darker shade than hers.

We face each other in silence, bright smiles on both of our faces.

"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to join Jadelyn August West and Victoria Dawn Vega in holy matrimony." I tune Lane out for the ceremony, smiling at my soon-to-be wife. I snap out of it when I hear Lane ask us for out vow.

"Jade. Since we first met, I thought you hated me. Since then, I tried everything I could think of to be your friend, dealing with everything you put me through just to prove that you could trust me. It was a slow process, but eventually, I earned your trust. I thank God everyday that, even when you acted like you hated me, you still trusted me enough to come to me for help whenever you needed it. The day you proposed to me, was the happiest day of my life. Until today. I love you, always and forever. I offer you my heart, my soul, my everything." Everyone stands in silence at her words, tears running down both of our faces.

"Tori. When we first met, I thought you were a threat. You never gave up on me, and I am truly grateful for that. I fell for you, over time, and I thank God that you considered me good enough to never stop trying to be my friend. You are my soul mate. You push me to be a better person, and you don't even mean to. I offer you my heart, my soul, my everything." We smile at each other, using the line we both wanted to use. "I love you so much, and I will never regret knowing you."

"If there is anyone in this building who opposes this marriage, speak now, of forever hold your peace." Lane says. After a few moments of silence, Lane continues. "May I please have the rings?" He asks Sharon, who slowly walks up and hands him the wedding bands, before scurrying off to stand by Trina again. He hands Tori the first one, and she faces me.

"With this ring, I thee wed." She says as she holds my left hand and places the ring on my ring finger. Lane hands me the other ring, and I repeat the actions.

"With this ring, I thee wed." I place the ring on her finger, where her engagement ring sits.

"I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Lane says, taking a step back and clapping. Tori leans over, kissing me passionately as the others clap as well.

"I love you, Mrs. West." I whisper to her, leaning over for another kiss.

"I love you, Mrs. Vega." She says after we pull apart, kissing me again.

My name is Jade West-Vega. My wife is Tori Vega-West. Two months after I proposed, I found out I was pregnant with Tori's kid. You might ask how this is possible it we're both woman? Modern science at it's finest. Yeah, we're not your typical couple, but that's what makes us us.

I wouldn't change a thing.

**Thank you for reading. I came up with the idea for this while re-reading 'Streetlights' by amberpire. It's an amazing story. If you haven't read it yet, look it up. I'm not sure if there actually is a procedure for two woman to have a child using only their DNA, but I liked the idea, so I used it. If there are any questions, please ask. Again, thank you for reading, and please review.**


End file.
